


Hey

by soberdaydream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 之前某天Danteh发了一张用了性转滤镜的照片，ArK就跑去留言，俩人就这么互关上了。我觉得是个很有趣的交集所以想试着写写。因为太雷了所以不打OWL标签了，就当是两个纸片人。





	Hey

**Author's Note:**

> # 单方性转请注意避雷  
> # 原本想写两个小可爱的擦身而过，就像是走过一间美丽的花店，或者看见漂亮的晚霞那种能让自己会心一笑的场景。然而我写不出来_(:з」∠)_

“嘿，你，你，不好意思，能帮我递张餐巾纸吗？我现在站不起来。”  
洪渊俊顺着声音转身过去，坐在流动餐车旁边阳伞下的小姑娘正在求助。她穿着黑色的小礼服，肩膀上有绿色褶皱组成的花朵装饰，手里举着吃了一半的热狗，番茄酱和黄芥末混成一团滴的到处都是。洪渊俊赶紧走快几步到调料台前拿了张纸巾递过去。  
“哦，太好了，谢谢你，”小姑娘把热狗放下，抓过纸巾开始擦手，“你可真是又帅又甜。”  
洪渊俊来美国时间不久，还有点不太适应这种热情又直接的说话方式，他有点害羞的抿了抿嘴，点点头就准备走。  
“嘿，我叫Dantehy，你叫什么？你是附近的学生吗？”留着蜂蜜色披肩发的小姑娘似乎没打算轻易就放走他，连珠炮似的吐出了一串问题。  
洪渊俊想了想，“我叫Ark，我在附近工作，”低头看见小姑娘的手腕上还带着粉色玫瑰装饰的腕花，“毕业舞会？”  
“还没开始，我也不打算去了。”她舔了一口指甲上残留的酱汁，“真不知道现在的高中生怎么都这么虚伪了，竟然跟主办提议说不要冷餐只要饮料了？饿死算了。”  
洪渊俊被她天真的语气逗笑了，却没想到她下一句就是“不过我也挺虚伪的，我中午花了四十分钟穿塑身衣，还在内衣里塞了两层海绵垫。”  
Dantehy用两根指头捏起来剩下的一截香肠塞进嘴里，又用手背蹭了蹭嘴唇。“你看上去心情不错，有什么好事吗？”  
夕阳打在她带着小雀斑的脸颊上，洪渊俊突然想跟她多聊两句。他拉开旁边的凳子坐下，把背包拿下来放在地上，眯起眼睛笑了笑。  
“也算不上是好事，但是今天我收到了老朋友的消息，我还挺高兴的。”他拿出手机，在屏幕上划了几下，然后递到她面前。屏幕里是另外一个年轻的男孩子，手里拿着一件像是球衣的T恤正在展示。Dantehy皱了皱鼻子，有些揶揄的斜眼瞄着洪渊俊：“男朋友？”  
洪渊俊收回手机笑了笑，“不，只是之前的同事，他也快要来美国工作了，我为他高兴。”  
她用最后一点面包沾了刚才滴下的酱汁，“哦，是喔，哥俩好，我知道的，”说着耸耸肩膀把那点面包也吞进肚里。“我好羡慕他能有你这样的朋友。而我今天舞会被男伴半途放了鸽子。”  
洪渊俊脸上的笑意收回了一点，“喔…抱歉……不过我觉得那是他的损失，你看起来美极了，senorita.”  
Dantehy终于咧开嘴笑了，“也对，谁说一个人就不能跳舞呢。”说完她想站起来，但是她忘记了脚上穿的是细跟的高跟鞋，趔趄了一下才被慌忙站起来的洪渊俊扶住了手腕。  
“再次谢谢你，跟你聊天很愉快，再见。”她抬起头，借着洪渊俊手臂上的力气站直。“祝你有愉快的一天。”

“祝你舞会上玩的开心。”  
“祝你和你前同事早日重逢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 嘻嘻，本质还是捏阿克


End file.
